femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth (Don't Wake Mommy)
Beth, whose real first name is 'Bethany '(Sara Rue), is the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film Don't Wake Mommy (alternately titled Dark Intentions and Maternal Bonds; airdate January 3, 2016). History Bethany grew up under the care of her mother, who believed her to have "lost what made her perfect" after her infancy. As an adult, Beth became involved with married obstetrician Bob Everett and later claimed that he impregnated her—though he later learned that the villainess was actually sterile. Still, the delusional Beth continued to insist that she was pregnant. The beginning of the movie showed Beth confronting Bob at his house, with the latter becoming irate when the former began subtly insulting his wife Tina for being infertile. When Bob told her that what they had was over and ordered her to leave, Beth got a knife from the kitchen and briefly threatened to cut her wrist before threatening Bob with the knife. She eventually left the Everett residence without either hurting him or Tina—but not before using the knife to carve into their front door. Later on, Beth became a nurse to have access to newborn babies. She also joined a "baby bumpers" club, which was a group of women who enjoyed faking their pregnancies. Her actions became far more serious, though, when she kidnapped the infant son of her irresponsible neighbors, giving him the name Robert. Events Beth met struggling new mother Molly on a social networking site for mothers, friending her and having a video chat with her one night. Afterwards, the two women met in person, and Beth is immediately shown to be fixated on Molly's daughter Ava. Beth also began acting as a godsend for Molly, offering to babysit Ava with "Robert" while Molly took a nap, but unbeknownst to the protagonist, Beth then began drugging her so that she would constantly be sleeping and allowing her to have more time alone with Ava. She also sabotaged her already strained friendship with her old co-worker Susan, subtly accusing her of being a bad friend while she was at Molly's house for a visit and later sending her text messages from Molly's phone saying the same thing. Beth briefly showed her psychosis while out at a club with Molly and her friends, where she shouted that they all should be home with their babies before having Molly rush her home. Soon after that, the unstable villainess began painting Molly's postpartum depression as getting worse by drugging her while the two were out at lunch and placing Ava in her car, causing her husband Brad to have doubts of Molly's fitness to be a mother and also to rely more on Beth for child care. One day, though, Susan returned to the house to warn Molly about Beth, having uncovered her many secrets. Beth tried to stop her when she arrived, but Susan went upstairs and found an unconscious Molly on the bed, indicating that Beth had drugged her again. Suddenly, Beth appeared behind Susan and injected a poison into her, killing her while the evil woman watched. When Molly woke up, Beth gave her a drink of "broth" that caused her to pass out before she could fight (having realized what Beth was doing), and then took both "Robert" and Ava to her mother's house. After Molly woke up, she was eventually able to get Beth's mother's address from one of Beth's "baby bumper" friends, and then rushed there to get Ava back. There, she was confronted by Beth's equally unstable mother, who attempted to kill Molly before she was able to escape and lock her in a room. Molly finally confronted the villainess, who was brandishing a knife and delusionally telling Molly that she was to blame for her actions. The two women then got into a struggle when Molly tried to retrieve her daughter, which ended with the protagonist injecting a poison Beth was trying to use on her into Beth herself. Molly then found Ava, and was holding her when Beth dragged herself into the room and grabbed Molly's ankle, surprising her. However, instead of attacking her again, the psychotic villainess begged for her to give her the rest of the injection, saying she couldn't live without "her" babies. After that, both Beth and her mother were arrested, and the former was sent to a psychiatric hospital. Trivia * Sara Rue also played psychotic villainess Amy Alleris on Psych. Gallery Beth online meet.png|Beth during her video chat with Molly Beth and Molly park.png|Beth, Ava, and Molly at a park Beth condescending to Susan.jpg|Beth being condescending to Susan Beth attacking Susan.gif|Beth attacking Susan Category:2010s Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Adulteress Category:Conspirator Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine